


Yes

by Eighthfairy



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Ending, Eighth Doctor Era, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Episode: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996), Romance, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighthfairy/pseuds/Eighthfairy
Summary: This takes place at the ending of the Doctor Who TV Movie. Instead of staying on earth, Grace decides to go with the doctor.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor/Grace Holloway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other day & decided that I should post it. I love the chemistry between the Doctor & Grace in the DW movie. We need more of this pair!

Grace's POV

"Come with me.”

He said those words, plain & clear, as if it were inevitable that I would say yes. I glanced up at his piercing blue orbs, studying his countenance. His hair was a bit disheveled & a bit ratty because of the rain. I hesitated, debating in my head whether to say yes or no. I just quit the hospital job, & really, I hadn't thought of my future as of right now.

“Grace?”

There was urgency in his voice. I looked around, & before I knew it, I blurted out:

“Yes!”

He smiled & hugged me.

“Thank you, I'm lonely & in need of company.”

I flashed a warm grin at him. He was very handsome, despite him appearing a bit tired. Our ordeal with The Master was a tiring venture, but if it didn't occur, my life would have been the same routine over & over. Brian was a jerk, I don't know why I dated him in the first place.

We both stared at the fireworks, admiring the pyrotechnics that were displayed every year.

“Where will we go?” I asked the Doctor. He gazed into my eyes & said:

“Anywhere you like.”

And with that we both instinctively leaned in, kissing me with his full, luscious, pink lips. The kiss was romantic & heart warming. While his lips were on mine, I couldn't feel the cold air sweeping across my face. His touch was magical.

After a moment of intimacy, we both leaned back, gazing at each other with looks of love. He held out his hand, indicating that he was ready to leave. I gladly took it, walking beside him all the way up to the TARDIS.

He opened the door & made a gesture with his hand.

“Ladies first.”

“Thank you.” I said as I walked in his not so little Gothic home. It was a beautiful place with candles decorated everywhere.

“You're such a gentleman.” I told him, he looked upon me with a warm smile.

“I try to be.” He replied.

“Not when you kissed me out of the blue earlier.”

“Hey, in my defense, you liked it.

I glanced upon my Victorian gentleman with a smirk.

“Yes, I did, which is why I asked you to do it again.”

While I was speaking, the Doctor was fumbling around at his console.

“Grace, while I get the TARDIS off of earth, why don't you slip in a dress? I have an idea.”

I gave him an awkward smile.

“Sure, Doctor. That's the most normal request I heard all night.”

He jokingly scoffed at me.

“There's a wardrobe down that hall to the right.”

I nodded as an affirmation for his directions. I went down the hall & found the room the Doctor spoke about. It was a little blue room with nothing but clothes. I studied my choices. I came across a beautiful, silky pink short- sleeved dress. I picked the dress up & slipped into it. I took a glance in the mirror, admiring my ensemble.

I trotted back to the console room where I found the Doctor reclining on his velvet chair.

“Hello there, Grace. You look very pretty.”

I blushed at his comment. He got up from his seat & walked towards a phonograph. After a minute of silence, a song started playing. It went like this:

“I called out your name, In a mystic dream last night...”

He walked up to me and kissed my hand.

  
“May I have this dance, my Beautiful Grace?”

“Yes, my handsome Doctor.”

He wrapped his arms around me & we swayed to the lovely song. We both gazed upon each other with love. At the ending of the song, he kissed me.

“I love you, Grace.”

“I love you too, Doctor.”

END.


End file.
